


A Promise is a Promise

by Sparkbreaker



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Prison Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, not entirely canon compliant but I don’t care, spoilers for MTMTE issue 48, starts out fluffy but then it goes to hell after that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkbreaker/pseuds/Sparkbreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skids is in Grindcore alongside Quark. Their hellish warden is the Commandant (his job title before he became Tarn of the DJD) and he doesn't want Skids just for his mechanic skills...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Skids’ flashbacks during MTMTE issue #48, with references to stuff that happened to Skids while Optimus was still Orion Pax and had his merry band of Outliers. Before he was officially Tarn, he was called Commandant at Grindcore so that’s what I’m calling him since that’s the time frame this story takes place in.
> 
> I'm also going along with the theory that Tarn is Roller until the comics officially state otherwise.
> 
> And all this happened because I wanted an excuse to write Roller and Skids having some dark, angry, hate sex.  
> Enjoy ;)

Skids could feel a sharp pain throbbing in his helm as his optics flickered on. He was lying face down on the stone cold ground, in a small puddle of his own fluids. He tried to pull himself up onto his knees to figure out what had just happened. He looked up, trying to get his vision re-aligned, and instantly remembered he was in prison.  
But not just any prison, he was in Grindcore- a literal hell that existed solely to torture and mentally break prisoners before shuffling them off world as slaves. He could hear metal clanging and distant screaming down the hall as he steadied himself against the nearest wall. A small light just outside the cell shone through the bars on the door. The shadowy walls had cracks and fist indents from past prisoners, and smears of energon stains on them. The smell of rubber burning was wafting throughout the entire place and made Skids feel slightly nauseated. 

"The guard roughed you up again." a quiet, calm voice spoke. "This is barely your second day in here, and you've already been knocked out three times!"

Skids turned to see his cellmate, Quark, step out of the shadows and place a servo on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him as he looked him over for any serious injuries. Skids flinched when Quark touched him.

"Here," Quark said as he began to gently rub out the large dent from the guard’s fist. Skids bit his lip for a moment as Quark popped his plating back into shape, and he let out an appreciative moan.

“I want to box that guard in the audio receptors for hurting you.” Quark said bitterly. “The brutes and oafs that work here should be ashamed of the way they treat their fellow Cybertronians!”

“I could’ve taken him on if his two flunkies weren’t holding me down.” Skids said as he rolled his head side to side and stretched his neck a bit. 

"I wish I was more of a proper medic," Quark said, "You have some open wounds on your midsection that I have no way to close up." His digits lightly ran across Skids’ gashes, wiping away some of the leaked energon.

“I’ll live.” Skids said. “I’m worried about you. You seem really upset. Are you always this wound up over your cellmates?” 

“I get upset when I see decent beings like you be mistreated.” Quark said. “You’ve shown me kindness I haven’t seen in so long, I was starting to lose all faith in ever being set free. I want to repay you for that, but I don’t know how.”

“I take payments in the form of cash, credits, or life-time companionship.” Skids said with a smile. 

Quark let out a small laugh. “I have no cash or credits, but I would be honored to spend a lifetime in this cell with you.”

“Good.” Skids said, “Now, er- is there any way you can help me rub out some of my scratches and dents? I can’t reach my back and I can feel where they got me from behind.” 

Quark’s face fell from a smile to a look of concern when he walked behind Skids and saw the damage that had been done. Quark knew Skids must’ve put up a fight- he could see claw marks all over his back along with fist indentations and some tread marks from tires. He had burn marks from a hot prod around his lower back that was caused some of his wiring to be exposed. The sight of seeing it caused Quark’s spark to sink into despair.

“Oh Skids…” Quark whispered as he began to gently wipe away the tire markings. “They’re monsters for doing this to you.”

"Eh, that’s nothing." Skids said. "I used to get the scrap pounded outta me all the time. I had nowhere to live, and I’d bounce from town to town doing fighting matches for money. Mind you, this was before I was at the Jhiaxian Academy of Advanced Technology--”

“You went to the Academy?!” Quark asked incredulously. His whole body froze and his mouth hung there for a moment. “I mean, yesterday you told me you were an Outlier, but, goodness- that place must have been amazing to see before it closed!”

“Yes,” Skids answered as he closed his optics for a moment to reminisce about his memories as Quark resumed rubbing Skids’ shoulders and was working his way down his back. “I felt at home there, amongst other bots like me who could do the most amazing things. The other students and I would always push each other to the limit to test our abilities. I had good friends there while we all learned how to sharpen our skills.”

“Did you ever have any free time to spend out in the city?” Quark asked.

“Oh yes, at first.” Skids answered quietly, “But as time went on, we rarely ventured out into the streets, since our kind was heavily frowned upon by the Functionalists. I liked everybody I was grouped with. So, I would throw wild parties at the Institute and get so trashed that anything and everything would happen. Heh, I usually ended up passed out on the ground, waking up in either my fluids or somebody else's. Even when I joined up with Orion Pax's team and then when we were exiled, some of us would still sneak off and let loose." Skids gave a sly smile as he looked back on some of his memories with his fellow students while under the care of Senator Shockwave, and later under the command of Orion Pax. He longed to have that kind of bond again. The thought of them gone from his life for good had suddenly opened a whole world of hurt he had tried to bury away deep inside him. 

“Well,” Quark said, “you’re a highly likeable guy. I can’t imagine anyone who wouldn’t enjoy your company.”

“Thanks. I wish we would’ve met sooner. I enjoy your company too.” Skids replied. It felt so good to have such gentle digits touch him. “So, what did you do with your free time before the war? It must’ve included going to med school or massage classes because the rub down you’re giving me is divine.”

Quark blushed and gave a smile, “No, nothing medical. I always enjoyed a good mystery. I had a best friend who was a detective- Nightbeat. Oh, how I loved listening to his stories! Later on I worked with a wonderfully intelligent fellow- Brainstorm- who I dare say has one of the greatest minds of our time. Our scientific discussions about his inventions were always riveting.”

“Those guys sound incredibly dull. You never went out and partied all night?” Skids asked.

“No,” Quark said, “I, er, wasn’t the ‘party bot’ type I suppose. I always preferred intelligent conversation with those closest to me.” Quark fell strangely silent but he continued to rub Skids.

“Did you have a conjunx endura?” Skids asked quietly.

“No.” Quark said with a tinge of sadness to his voice. “I was much too involved with my work to ever consider having one. Did- do you have one?” he asked.

“Not officially...” Skids said thoughtfully. “There was one bot I had that special connection with. Roller and I would drive off for hours to go drink and talk into the night. He wasn't a true Outlier like me- he didn't have special powers, but he certainly had a lot of other talents..." Skids smiled when he thought about their first kiss, and gave a deep sigh as he briefly recalled their first recharge together. "We even promised each other that if he or I never found anybody else, I’d be his conjunx… but he went M.I.A. early on in the war. I searched for him for ages, and the other Outliers never did find him either. It tore me up on the inside for a long time.” Skids felt a huge amount of sadness well up inside him, but he quickly changed the topic- he didn’t want to look weak in front of Quark. 

“But, um, losing him certainly never stopped me from having a decent frag every now and then. Ever had any lovers before?” Skids asked. He was dying to know more about Quark’s past so he didn’t have to discuss his own.

“No.” Quark said in a small, shy voice. “I always wanted to connect with someone, but I don’t think anyone was ever turned on by me.”

“So no drunken, lust-filled, one-night stands then eh? Those were always my favorites.” Skids said with a grin. Quark’s optics widened in surprise.

“Primus, NO!” he said embarrassingly. “I could never do such a thing! But, then again, who’d ever want a boring geek like me anyway?”

Skids gave a small laugh, “You’d be surprised. On the nights I would venture out to bars, I’d make it a point to hit on geeky types like you. I preferred to interface with bots that looked like they weren’t going to beat me up in the berth.” Quark let out a laugh as Skids leaned his helm onto Quark’s shoulder for a moment.

"I miss my friends." Skids said aloud. "I've lost contact with almost all of them. I don't even know if they're all alive anymore."

"I've lost contact with the ones I care about too." Quark said as he rubbed slower on Skids. "I often wonder what happened to them. But I suppose, as long as you have the memory of them alive in your mind, they're never truly dead." Quark was shaking a bit as he continued to rub away Skids' pain- he himself was trying not to break down in tears.

Skids shifted a bit and tried to change the subject again. "So, what did I say to the guard this time?" he grinned.

"I'd rather not repeat it myself." Quark huffed as he put his servos on his hips disapprovingly. 

"That slag-eating fragger deserved it and you know it." Skids said as he turned around to face Quark. "All the Decepticons working in here are the sadistic freaks who can't find anybody else to get off with!"

"Skids!" Quark shushed at him while placing his servo over Skids' mouth, "Please!" he begged, "Please don't say things like that out loud anymore!"  
His optics was full of fear and worry as he continued. "I can't watch you beaten and tortured over something so trivial as insulting guards- you're the only person I've encountered during my time here who has shown me any kindness. It would completely break me to watch you die!" 

Skids sighed and leaned forward into Quark for a comforting hug. "This place is awful." he said, "But at least we have each other to keep company until we get shipped out to the mines or whatever.”

“If they planned on turning me into slave labor, it would’ve happened long ago.” Quark said quietly. “There’s only one fate in mind that the Commandant has for me.” 

“No,” Skids said, “I won’t let him. He doesn’t scare me! I will figure out a way to stop that from happening.”

"Skids," Quark said, "I- I don't want to die in here, but I fear I'm going to end up on the executioner's block because I'm not as big or strong as you. Let's face it, the whole point of Grindcore is to torture and kill those of us with useful information, or sell off the ones who can be used for enslavement. They’ve already probed my mind for data, and I'd make a useless labor slave- I don't even have a vehicle mode! "Quark let an oily tear drip out from the corner of his optic. “There is no other option but death for a useless, silly old sod like me!" 

"Shhhh," Skids said as moved one servo up behind Quark’s neck and the other down around his hip. "Don't say things like that. You're certainly not useless to me. I felt more than just a friendly connection with you the moment we met."

"I did too. “ Quark quipped. "Your smile helps me forget about the pain and suffering all around me." He reached up and put his servos around Skids' neck. Their lips were almost touching. “I haven’t felt wanted or needed in so long I’d forgotten what it feels like.”

Skids leaned into Quark’s lips and whispered, "I never did properly thank you for giving me that massage, now did I?" 

Quark’s reply was muffled out with a deep, passionate kiss from Skids. He gave a soft moan as Skids ran his digits softly across the back of Quark’s helm. Skids slowly ran both of his palms down Quark’s body, letting out small moans as his digits caressed their way down to Quark’s hips. 

Skids broke the kiss for a moment and whispered into Quark’s audio receptor, "I want to take away all your pain, and give you nothing but pleasure. You deserve it." Skids began to kiss his way down Quark’s neck cables.

“I’ve never interfaced with anyone before.” Quark said nervously.

“Would you do it with me right now if I got down on my knees and begged you?” Skids teased back.

Quark could feel his internal heat rising, and the pressure building behind his interface panel was becoming noticeable. “Skids,” he panted, “are you sure you want to do this with me? You don’t have to do this out of pity.”

"You don’t understand how badly I need this right now." Skids said as he began to flutter kisses across Quark’s lips. The kisses turned into gentle bites as Quark gripped onto Skids’ shoulders and moaned in a moment of pure ecstasy. Skids groaned and gave another playful bite as he grabbed Quark by the aft with both servos and pinned his back against the nearest wall. He wrapped Quark’s skinny legs around his hips and as Quark slid his servos firmly around Skids' neck they looked into each other’s optics for a moment.

“I trust you.” Quark said. 

“I promise you won’t regret it.” Skids replied in a deep whisper.

Quark broke the deep stare and he pulled Skids in for kiss. “Oh Skids…I need you!” 

“Ah, but I need him even more!” A charming, deep voice said as the door to the cell swung open with a loud clang. His scarlet optics burned bright through his purple Decepticon insignia mask as he strode in.

Quark froze as Skids turned his head toward the door and growled, “Go frag yourself, Commandant.”

The imposing tank-former gave a small chuckle as he stared straight into Skids’ optics. “Why would I do that when I have a handsome toy like you to play with?” 

“No thanks.” Skids growled, “I’ve already got a play-date with Quark, and I’m not interested in one with you.” He gently put Quark’s pedes back down on the ground and turned around to face the Commandant.

“What a shame,” The Commandant replied in a silky tone, “I was planning on having a wonderful conversation with you over a glass of innermost energon. It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other- I’m sure you’ll enjoy recalling the good old days with me. You’d be my special guest for the evening!”

“I don't want to be friends with a scum-bucket ‘Con like you! And there’s nothing you have to offer that I could ever want.” Skids spat at him as he stood in front of a trembling Quark.

“Wrong answer, Outlier.” The Commandant sneered at Skids as he quickly shot out a hand and grabbed him by the throat. Skids struggled to reply a garbled insult at the Commandant as Quark gasped and cowered down to the ground.

“You slag-eating mother fragger!” Skids shouted as he tried to squirm out of the powerful grasp around his neck.

“There’s no need to be rude toward me, Skids.” The Commandant said in a condescending tone. “Hasn’t anyone ever taught you any manners? I’m sure I could give you a lesson or two about how playing nice to me has benefits for both of us.”

“I’d rather die than learn how to please you!” Skids retorted. 

The Commandant pulled Skids’ face up to his mask and growled, “Well, since you’re not cooperating like I had hoped, I suppose I’m going to have to do some convincing in order for you to spend some time with me.” 

He unceremoniously dropped Skids to the ground face first as he locked optics with Quark and reached out to grab him by the wrists. Quark let out a cry for help. Skids looked up to see him scream loudly in pain as the Commandant began to crush Quark’s wrists.

“STOP!” Skids shouted as he quickly scurried up and over to Quark’s rescue, but the Commandant backhanded him in the face and knocked him down hard to the cold floor. 

“Honestly Skids, for a super-learner you’re painfully slow at understanding how all of this works here at Grindcore.” The Commandant quipped.

Quark howled in pain as the Commandant slammed him against the wall and pinned him in place with one massive foot. He pulled Quark’s arms outward and began to slowly tug them out of their shoulder sockets. Quark could feel his inner circuitry being torn bit by bit, and was starting to leak fluids from his underarm plating. 

“I just love the way I can hear your arm cables snapping apart one by one.” He whispered in a smooth, low tone as Quark was sobbing in agony. 

“Please, STOP!” Skids screamed as he struggled to get up off the floor. He was still dazed from the last blow.

The Commandant dug his sharp fingers underneath Quark’s plating and severed more lines, causing a gush of energon to the ground. The sickening splashes to the floor were drowned out by Quark’s shrills that echoed all throughout the cell. Skids could feel little droplets splatter on him and he lay there in shock for a moment as fear and panic gripped him.

“Mmmm,” the Commandant moaned loudly. “I can’t wait to hear how many more times I can make you scream.” He said in a mockingly sweet tone. Quark’s right arm was dangling by a single cable, and the Commandant had one wicked digit gently scratching at it, drawing out more whimpers and cries from Quark. Skids rose to his pedes and grabbed the Commandant’s arm.

“PLEASE!” he shouted over Quark’s cries. “Whatever torture you want to do- do it to me instead! Please leave Quark alone. I can take whatever sick punishments you hand out here in this hell-hole!” He couldn’t bear to see Quark hurt any longer.  
The Commandant paused. Quark stifled a scream as wet, oily tears flowed down his face. He released his foot and let Quark clatter to the floor in a puddle of his own fluids. 

“You think this is just about me fulfilling a torturing quota while I’m at work? Oh Skids, your lack of logic is truly pitiful. I thought you would’ve recognized me by now and that you’d be more... understanding of the whole situation.” The Commandant sneered at him. He looked directly down into Skids’ optics as he continued, “I have use for your talents, but clearly you need more of an incentive to work for me. So, let me call a medic for your precious cellmate while I escort you to my office for a more private conversation.”

“No.” Skids said gruffly. “I’m not playing your games anymore. I mean it- leave us alone! Or else!” 

“Or else, what?” The Commandant turned and completely towered over Skids as he gave a short, evil laugh. “You starting something, buddy?” 

That phrase sounded familiar to Skids. Not just the voice saying it, but the way he said it- almost as though he meant it as a sick inside joke- and a sense of dread washed over Skids as he suddenly remembered who said those exact words to him millions of years ago. His optics widened in fear, and his mouth fell open in surprise at the realization of the Commandant's identitiy. The Commandant reached up to Skids’ Matrix mark on his face and gently brushed at it. "Ah, so you do remember me after all this time.” He said smoothly. “Please remember it again when you wake up in my office.”

A hard blow to the side of his helm knocked Skids down. "Roller... why?" he whispered as his world faded to black.

*******


	2. Chapter 2

A dull, throbbing pain kicked Skids’ optics back online. It took a moment for his blurry vision to focus on his surroundings, but less than that to realize he was lying down and chained to something. Skids tugged at his wrists and found he could move his arms enough to sit up, but not enough to get off the shiny, metal slab he was on. He knew he was too weak to break the thick links on the chains, so he let them rattle back down to the floor as he glanced around the room. 

The slab was in the very middle, and there were no windows. The walls were gunmetal black, and dim purple lighting on the ceiling gave the room an eerie feeling. Skids felt uneasy when he realized there was only one way in or out, and it led into a room that was shrouded in darkness. He closed his optics and sighed as he reached up and rubbed at his aching helm.

“I can’t believe this is happening to me.” He wondered aloud.

“Believe it, Skids.” A smooth voice said from the direction of the doorway. “Perhaps a glass of energon is just what you need after having such a difficult day. This is one of my favorite rooms to play in. I do hope you’ll find it entertaining after a drink or two with me.”

Skids didn’t bother opening his optics- he knew who it was just by his voice. “I’m not drinking anything you offer me.” Skids snapped back.

“Ah, but that’s not what you said when we were in the Alyon region on the run with the other Outliers.” The sweet voice continued. “As I recall, you enjoyed sneaking out of our compound and drinking the nights away with me, talking into the early hours as we watched the sun rise together- we would always wake up entwined in each other’s arms the next morning...”

“I enjoyed drinking with Roller.” Skids interrupted with a firm tone in his voice. “You’re not him, you can’t be him- you’re a monster!” 

Skids could hear the Commandant stepping up slowly to the slab. 

“Then open your optics, Skids.” His voice whispered into Skids’ audio receptors, “So I can show you how monstrous I have become.”

“Why bother doing that when you’re just going to knock me offline again?” Skids quipped.

The larger mech gave a laugh. “Oh I wouldn’t dream of doing that to you Skids,” the voice replied, “I want you to see and remember every single detail of what happens next- especially to that beloved little cellmate of yours!” The tone of hatred in the Commandant’s voice at the mention of Quark caused Skids’ spark to suddenly contract, and he cringed at the chest pain. 

Skids immediately lit up his optics and frantically looked around the room. 

“Where is Quark? What have you done to him?!” he said in a harsh, panicked tone. 

The Commandant chuckled and held up a data pad to Skids’ face. It showed Quark lying on a med bay berth with a squat, rotund medical droid tending to his arm with a welder.  
“He’s alive for now- as long as you agree to my terms and conditions.” the Commandant said.

Skids’ face was full of worry for Quark as the Commandant continued to speak. 

“I’m a mech of my word, Skids. If you play nice by my rules, your dear little Quark will remain alive for you to keep you company. If you cross me, well…I can’t guarantee that we will treat him properly.”

He saw the Commandant touch the side of his helm and heard him speak in some kind of code. And just like that, the medic droid’s hand popped open to reveal a fully charged taser pointed at an unconscious Quark. It was hovering above his open mouth- slowly moving in circles as the droid was waiting for commands to plunge it in at any moment. 

“I think your precious Quark needs a jolt to wake him up!” The Commandant said loudly with glee as the medic droid thrust the taser downward. 

The medic droid rammed the taser in Quark’s mouth, and Quark’s unsuspecting body began to twitch wildly and his optics began to crack as smoke started wisping out of his helm.

Skids was horrified by the scene. “No! Please!” he shouted, “I will play nice- I promise!” 

Skids watched on the data pad as Quark had his systems violently shut down by the medic droid.

“Ah, that’s exactly what I wanted to hear.” The Commandant said. He instructed the medic droid to get back to work. 

A small tear dripped down from Skids’ optic and ran down past the Matrix mark on his cheek. The Commandant gave a small laugh and placed the data pad on the ground as he leaned forward so he was face to face with Skids. His mask was hovering so close to Skids’ face, he could see every pockmark etched into it, and his fire-red optics were burning into him. Skids stared into those scarlet optics for a moment before he hung his head low in defeat. 

“What is it you want from me?” he muttered in disgust.

“Anything and everything I damn well please.” The Commandant spoke in a low tone into Skids’ audio receptor as he tugged coyly on Skids’ arm chains. “No one can see us in here…” the Commandant purred, “I can do whatever I want to you, with no one to interrupt us.”

“So it’s gonna be interrogation and torture stuff? Hmmpf.” Skids huffed, “You could’ve just saved time and did that to me back in the cell.” 

“Oh Skids,” The Commandant gave a smooth laugh as he slid down on the slab right in front of Skids, straddling it as he leaned in close. “You really are clueless sometimes. There are far more… satisfying interactions that I had planned for us rather than torturing you. Besides, I wouldn’t want your new little lover to get jealous of how large and powerful I am.” 

“Quark isn’t my new- ohhhh…” Skids started to say but he was cut off by large servos that had snuck their way across Skids’ mid-section and down to his interface panel. Skids gave a quick, soft moan at the sensual touch on his body as curved purple digits gently clawed at his seams. 

“I’ve never forgotten your sensitive spots, Skids.” The large mech whispered. “Let me remind you of what a real lover’s touch feels like.” 

He lowered his servos down to Skids’ hips and lifted the blue mech up into his lap. Skids’ memories of him and his beloved mech came rushing back as he felt those large servos run up and down his frame in a familiar pattern.

“How can it be you, Roller…after all this time?” Skids asked breathlessly as he waited on edge to learn the awful truth. “Is it really you under that horrid mask?” 

The large mech tenderly traced his clawed digits back up Skids’ arm and slid one servo onto the back of Skids’ helm, gently rubbing at it. He watched intensely as Skids rolled his head back and shuttered his optics as he gave a small gasp of pleasure. 

“Roller, please-” Skids groaned, “please tell me if it’s really you.”

The Commandant reached up and gently removed his mask with one hand, and let it clatter to the floor. Although part of his face was scarred and damaged, Skids’ spark almost exploded at the sight of the face of his long lost lover.

“Roller!” Skids gasped in a hushed voice.

“Mmm, I miss the way you say my old name.” Roller spoke in a sultry tone as he continued to rub Skids’ helm. “I always loved the way you whispered it to me in the morning after drinking and fragging all night.” Roller leaned slowly into Skids’ lips and gently kissed him. 

“I never stopped thinking about you… about us...” Roller murmured. 

“Neither did I.” Skids admitted. “Nothing could ever compare to what we had.”

“Well then, let’s make up for lost time.” Roller gave a crooked grin as he dove back into Skids’ lips for a passionate kiss.

Roller’s servo behind Skids’ head held him firmly in place as the kisses grew deeper and more frantic. Skids wanted to pull away to speak, but a tender bite on the lip beckoned him for more.  
Skids was trying hard to keep his emotions in check. He sensed flutters in his spark every time Roller moaned as they continued kissing. Soon Roller was trying to slide his tongue inside him, and Skids couldn’t resist it- he let out a moan of contentment as he gave a gentle push back with his own tongue. 

Skids felt those clawed digits run smoothly down his back and settle onto his hips again. He could feel Roller begin to slowly rub his own hips up against him as they continued exploring each other’s mouth.  
But thinking how this giant mech was his long lost Roller made Skids’ spark ache with wanting to know more. Skids turned his head to the side quickly and broke the kiss so he could get some answers.

“You mentioned earlier you needed my skills for something.” Skids blurted out quickly as he tried to hide how flustered he was. 

Roller reached down and began rubbing Skids’ inner thighs. “You always did try and change the subject when things got too hot and heavy.” He said with a small laugh. “Yes Skids, I require your super learner skills for some repairs around here. I tried asking you nicely before, but you weren’t very cooperative. I was willing to give you some special treatment had you heard me out.”

“So you put Quark through all that torture just to get me to do stupid repairs for you?!” Skids growled. 

“No. I put him through all that hell because I wanted us to have a private reunion!” Roller said heatedly. “It’s been so long since we’ve had the pleasure of each other’s company. I thought you would be thrilled to see me still alive! Oh how I’ve missed your face…” he crooned as he reached up and softly cupped Skids’ chin with some of his large purple digits. 

“I’ve missed you too, but I didn’t become a prison warden who gets off on torturing innocent bots!” Skids said as he jerked away from Roller’s touch.

“They’re hardly innocent!” Roller retorted angrily, “Think of how we were the outcasts of society- bots like Quark were disgusted by the likes of you! No Skids, weaklings like him deserve to be punished for not agreeing with Megatron’s brilliant theories on how to change Cybertronian society!” 

“No!” Skids said loudly, “Quark is different- he was kind to me even after I told him about my past- he still thought I was special.”

“He was just using you so he could stay alive long enough to get some himself.” Roller growled. “Which reminds me,” he said in his most sickeningly sweet tone as he gently poked Skids’ cheek, “I think it’s absolutely adorable how you still wear that Matrix mark. Tell me, do you still believe in all that nonsense?” Skids could feel a sharp pain shoot through his spark with those words.

Roller leaned up close and whispered to Skids, “I wonder… what could I do to make it disappear from your face forever?” and he gave a dark chuckle as Skids began to shake in anger.

“You’re a sick bastard.” Skids said as he looked up and locked optics with his tormentor. “You leave my religious beliefs out of this!” He replied with his teeth gritted.

“No Skids,” Roller said in an angry tone, “you’re the sick bastard that left me out in that battlefield to die!” 

He gripped Skids by the neck and shook him roughly for a bit. “None of you came to look for me after I was injured by that blast!” 

“No! That’s not true!” Skids sputtered back. “We all searched for you!”

“You did a terrible job of trying to find me.” Roller seethed.

“I looked for you! I missed you terribly!” Skids sobbed. 

“Liar!” Roller retorted loudly as he slapped Skids across the face so hard it almost offlined him. 

Skids cried out in pain and oil tears welled up in his optics.Those large purple hands went back down to both of the chains and yanked it tightly, causing Skids to be pulled back down onto his back as he hit his helm with a sickening thud. Roller clamped the chains in some kind of lock on each side, preventing Skids from being able to sit back up. Skids was pulled down so tightly he couldn’t see over the edges of the slab and was beginning to grow worried about what was going to happen next.

“But I guess you secretly wanted another Outlier for a lover anyway. I wasn’t good enough for you- was that it?!” Roller looked furious.

“No! It wasn’t anything like that! I thought the blast had killed you- we all did!” Skids sputtered as the large mech pinned him by his wrists and slowly slid on top of him.

“You were sick of having me around then, weren’t you? You probably wanted me dead so you wouldn’t have to be seen with me… You wanted me to die so you wouldn’t have to keep your promise!”  
Those last words stung Skids worse than the throbbing imprint on his face.

“No- I never wanted that to happen… Roller, please- I wanted us to be together!” Skids said as his whole frame trembled. 

“Shut up.” Roller said as he pressed his digits hard around the edges of Skids’ mouth. “Nothing you say can ever erase the endless pain you’ve left me with.” 

“I- I still care for you, Roller. Please, please- forgive me for not finding you.” Skids said weakly. 

“I said to be quiet!” Roller growled as he plunged two digits into Skids’ open mouth and instantly gagged him. “Now, why don’t you use that mouth of yours to alleviate some of my pain, hmmm?” 

“Nnnggh!” Skids said as he shook his head no, desperately trying to fight back.

“Oh Skids,” Roller said in a low tone, “Surely you remember your stubbornness only turns me on even more. Besides, I don’t think your precious Quark could withstand another jolt from the medic droid.”

Skids stopped struggling and stared up at Roller with a helpless gaze. He knew he’d have to give in to his perverse demands- especially for Quark’s sake. 

“Ah, that’s better- silence is an attractive look on you Skids. You should try it more often.” Roller sneered as Skids did his best to start licking and sucking on the digits that were clawing down his throat. Skids could hear Roller moan and felt him grinding slow and hard against his hips.

“Think of this as a test to see how much of me you can handle later on.” The lust-filled voice of his tormentor said into his audio receptors.

Skids was in shock for a moment as he felt a third digit slide into his mouth. His oral sensors were being scraped and pulled and he felt like he was going to pass out from the strain of having his mouth stretched so much. He tried to scream, but he choked a bit instead. The huge mech on top of him put his final digit into Skids’ mouth and let out a loud groan of pleasure as Skids gagged even harder. Skids shuddered a bit as he felt the agony of his mouth being pulled apart, and trickles of energon started leaking out from the broken cracked edges of his mouth.

“Did you say something, Skids?” Roller taunted as he pulled his digits out to lick some of the energon that had dripped onto them from Skids’ open wounds.

“Mmm, you taste as sweet as I remember.” Roller moaned as he pressed his face back down to Skids’ mouth wounds and began to lick at them. Skids squirmed a bit in disgust as Roller slowly lapped up a large leak of energon that trailed from Skids’ face down to his neck. 

“You make me want more...” Roller said in a hazy, lusty growl. 

Skids grunted loudly in pain as he felt one of his neck cables being torn into and gnawed on by sharp teeth. 

“I want to drink up every last drop of you, Skids.” Roller whispered as he gave one last hard bite into the cable. Skids screamed in agony as the warm energon inside him gushed out, and the energon that Roller didn’t catch in his mouth leaked down and pooled underneath his shoulder. 

Skids vented hard as he realized how much energon he was losing. His head was swimming in a sea of pain as the mech on top of him pressed down harder onto his body frame. Skids felt like he was going to faint.

“R-Roller…stop…please!” Skids begged softly as his optics flickered offline for a moment. 

The large mech on top of him gave one last nibble on Skids’ neck cable before he released it and sat upright. 

“But I’ve only just begun!” Roller said as he hooked all of his clawed digits into Skids’ shoulders and slowly dragged them down his chest plate. The screech of the metal being torn open made Skids wince as Roller left behind trenches that were so deep, some of Skids’ inner wires could be seen, and little splurts of energon began to seep out of them as well. 

“You look so beautiful when you’re being torn apart...” Roller sang as he paused in his downward scratching. Then, with a devilish grin, he curled his curved digits harder into Skids and began ripping him again.

Skids howled in pain and bucked his hips upward in agony as the claws scraped deeper into his body. But Roller seized the moment to slam his own hips downward and started grinding harder and faster against him. Skids could only lay there suffering, panting barely audible cries of anguish as Roller’s claws reached their way to the corners of Skids’ interface panel.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys are enjoying this story so far- there's still more chapters to come! Thanks for all your support on this ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, any feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
